1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to fence posts and fence constructions, and more particularly to fence posts and fence constructions for horse race tracks, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various post and fence constructions are known which are constructed in a manner to fail, break or bend under impact loads. The following is a list of United States Patents known to us which are directed to such post and fence constructions: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,103,410; issued Dec. 28, 1937 to J. Frei, Jr; 2,141,067 issued Dec. 20, 1938 to E. B. Miller; 3,127,870 issued Apr. 7, 1964; to Herbert J. Henry; 3,628,296 issued Dec. 21, 1971 to Herbert J. Henry; 3,637,244, issued Jan. 25, 1972; to Richard A. Strizki; 3,837,752 issued Sept. 24, 1974 to John Scewchwk; 3,846,030 issued Nov. 5, 1974 to Herbert L. Katt 3,912,404 issued Oct. 14, 1975 to Herbert L. Katt; 3,912,405 issued Oct. 14, 1975 to Herbert L. Katt 3,951,556 issued Apr. 20, 1976 to Richard A. Strizki 3,967,906 issued July 6, 1976 to Richard A. Strizki 4,071,970 issued Feb. 7, 1978 to Richard A. Strizki 4,126,403 issued Nov. 21, 1978 to Lawrence J. Sweeney, et al. 4,270,873 issued June 2, 1981 to Peter Laehy, et al.
However, each of the post or fence constructions of the above-listed patents are deficient in one or more respects if they were to be used with a horse race track or the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,103,410; 2,141,067, and 4,270,873 are directed to spring loaded posts which pivot about their lower ends upon being impacted, and spring back to a vertical position after the impact load is removed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,912,404; 3,912,405 and 4,126,403 are directed to post constructions which have separate break-away upper and lower post sections interconnected by metal straps which are to prevent the upper section from completely releasing from the lower section and flying off upon impact.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,637,244; 3,837,752; 3,951,556 and 3,967,906 are directed to an assembly for mounting a sign post on a stationary footing. The mounting includes a platform attached to the bottom end of the post. The platform is connected to the footing by break-away coupling members spaced radially outwardly from the vertical axis of the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,970 is directed to a break-away post construction wherein the break-away post is formed of separate upper and lower post sections. The upper and lower post sections are maintained in end to end coaxial abutment by means of two hinge plates. Each hinge plate in generally rectangular and planar in configuration with a notch extending across its width about which the hinge plate will bend or break. The two hinge plates are fixedly mounted on opposite sides of the post. When the post is impacted, the hinge plate mounted on the impact side of the post will rupture along the notch and the hinge plate mounted on the opposite side of the post will bend at the notch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,030 is directed to a break-away post construction wherein the break-away post is formed of separate upper and lower sections held together in end to end relationship by a two-piece collar. The collar has a groove extending peripherially in the region of the juncture of the post sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,296 is directed to a break-away post composed of telescoping post sections supported in a longitudinally perforated ground anchor sleeve. A sign support post section, which is longitudinally perforated, is telescopially retained in the ground anchor sleeve by a bolt extending through aligned perforations in the anchor sleeve and support post section. The perforations of the post section at or immediately above the top surface of the the ground anchor sleeve provide a relatively weak break-away section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,870 is directed to a break-away rail for race tracks which will instantly shatter upon contact by any excessive force. The vertical posts and horizontal rail supported between the posts are each formed in separate sections held together in end to end relationship by an arcuate plate spanning the abutting ends of the adjacent post sections and abutting ends of the adjacent rail sections. The plates are secured to the section ends by bolts which extend through both the plate and adjacent section ends. Each plate is formed with a groove at a location corresponding to the juncture of the abutting ends of the sections held together by that plate to provide a weakened section.